Christmas Eve at Seattle Grace
by Calzonafan4u4
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Seattle Grace when Callie and Arizona are finishing up thier surgeries and Mark is playing with Sofia in the playroom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 11:50PM on Christmas Eve when 5 year old Sofia was still awake and playing with Mark in the playroom of Seattle Grace waiting her her mommies to finish up thier surgeries for the night so she can go home and get ready for Santa to come and go to bed so she can wake up early to open her presents with her mommies and is rubbing at her eyes.

"sleepy there little goose?" he wonders

"uh huh." Sofia nods and rubs her blankey against her face

Mark looks up at the clock "well your mommies should be finishing up soon." he tells her

Sofia just nods and yawns.

Mark goes over and picks her up and sits her on his lap letting her cuddle against his chest and strokes her head and hair kissing the top of her head and just rocks her sitting on the floor with her.

Arizona comes down from her surgery and goes to open the door realizing Mark is having a moment with his daughter and pulls her hand away from the door knob watching them from the window and just smiles at them.

Callie comes down a few minutes later "hey we should probably get her home and to bed." she goes to reach for the door knob

"no wait!" Arizona says fast

"what?" Callie wonders

"look." Arizona points quickly

Callie looks and watches and smiles and holds her from behind.

Arizona just smiles leaning back into her.

"he's so good with her." Callie says

Arizona just smiles "yeah he is." she says and just sighs tiredly

"long day?" Callie wonders

"extremely." Arizona tells her

"awe." Callie says

"so we should probably get her home now so that Santa can come." Arizona tells her

"yeah." Callie says and smiles and opens the door slow

"hey Mommy and Mami are here." she says softly

"hey." Mark says softly picking up his daughter and stands up handing Sofia to her

Callie smiles and rubs her back softly.

"thanks for playing with her all evening." Callie tells him

"your welcome." he says and just smiles slightly at them

"so do you guys need help getting the p.." he goes to say presents from thier new storage closet in thier hallway

"Mark." Arizona shakes her head putting her finger over her lips

Sofia whines tiredly with her eyes closed sucking her thumb.

"shh." Callie keeps rubbing her back softly

"alright we should get home and get her to sleep." Callie says

"I'll walk with you guys." Mark tells them

"okay." Callie says

They leave the hospital together as a family. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they get upstairs to thier apartments

"Alright well g-night Mark." Callie says

"night Mark." Arizona says

"night ladies." he says and kisses Sofia's head softly and pulls his key out to unlock his door

"Merry Christmas Mark." Callie says

"yeah tell Lexie we said Merry Chrismas." Arizona tells him

"I will." he says softly opening the door

"Night." Callie says and they unlock thier door and go in and go to lay Sofia in her bed

"well I'm gonna g and start getting things ready." she tells Callie softly

"shh." she nods and lets her leave the room and kisses Sofia's forehead softly tucking her in and leaves her room closing her door leaving it open a smidge and goes to help Arizona and Arizona hands her a glass of milk

"here Santa." she giggles

Callie laughs "thanks." she says and takes a big sip of it and puts it on Sofia's table she set up for Santa and takes a bite from a cookie Arizona gives her and puts it on a plate next to the glass of milk

"you look so cute with a milk mustache." she tells Callie and kisses her

"thanks Mmm." Calie kisses her back holding her cheek

"we should get to bed." Callie tells her

"yeah." Arizona says and takes her hand and takes her to the bedroom and gets ready for bed with her

Arizona looks over at the clock that just struck midnight and goes over to Callie "Merry Christmas." she kisses her passionatly

"Merry Christmas." Callie says and smiles kissing her back just as passionatly and reaches for her ass squeezing it

"Mmm." Arizona moans in her mouth

"Mmm." Callie moans pushing her back on the bed 


End file.
